Koiji no Neko I Love You
by Ondrea Fireheart
Summary: Follow the adventure of a 14 year old girl starting her first year in High School. Challenges include: meeting new teachers, more homework, social expectations, and surviving the Dark Tournament. This ought to be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Di Gi Charrat. Just for the record.**

This started out as a quiz, so it may sound a little weird. I've been told that it's good, but it sucks, so don't be too disappointed. Other than that, enjoy, or leave. Your call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl rolled over in bed, squinting at the alarm clock. The luminescent screen read 6:02 AM. She sat up in a daze and yawned hugely. Reaching onto her headstand, she pulled on a plush white hat with cat ears and two big green cat eyes on the front. She reluctantly got up and pulled on her navy blue school uniform. She hated the way it looked on her. Walking through the kitchen, she practically gulped down the oatmeal her mother made for her last night. She idle brushed her shoulder length brown hair with her fingers and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Gently closing the door to the house so as not to wake her family, she made her way to the bus stop for the first day of High School. Hoorah.

Finally somewhat awake, she walked through the halls of the school looking for her locker. People kept staring at her and pointing at her hat, but she ignored them as usual. When a teacher told a boy to take off his hat, he complained, "how come _she_ gets to wear a hat?" The teacher told him it's none of his business and she kept walking. Scanning the row of lockers for number 419, she finally found it, and started twisting the lock around, entering her combination. A small _click_ indicated that it was unlocked. She pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't open.

"Cheap piece of crap," she mumbled to herself as she hit her locker and tried again. It still wouldn't open.

"Here, let me help you with that," said a polite voice next to her. She turned to look at him surprised. He had long red hair and startling green eyes. He leaned over and briskly hit the locker three times just to the right of the lock. It flew open and he returned to putting his stuff away in the locker next to hers

"Uh, thanks," she managed to stammer. She started unpacking, blushing. _He's kinda cute_, she thought to herself. The warning bell rang and she closed her locker with a gentle _slam_. Checking her schedule, she headed to her homeroom, 104. With a sigh, she sat down in a seat near the windows and put her head on her folded arms, looking out the window. Presently she felt a soft tug at her hat. Fortunately, it didn't come off: she'd clipped it on.

"Freak," someone muttered and walked away. Sighing again, she turned and looked the other way. She sat up suddenly as she realized that the boy sitting next to her was the same one who had helped her with her locker. He smiled politely at her and said, "Hello. I didn't get your name earlier. My name is Suichi, but everyone calls me Kurama." Slightly taken aback, she told him her name was Naomi Takimura. "That's a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you Miss Takimura." Just then the late bell rang and the teacher called for silence. Naomi totally zoned out as he started going on about expectations and homework. She started staring out the window. She spotted something in a tree outside just as the bell rang.

Back in the hallway, she looked around for a fairly empty hall. Finding one, she waited until it was completely cleared out before using the door and walking around the school to that tree. No one was there now, so she kept walking around the school until she ended up by an empty parking lot. Noticing some boys and a girl out there, she hid behind one of the cars. Who's on the blacktop?

The whole gang plus Botan.

Naomi was rather surprised to see Kurama there. They all looked anxious, and for good reason. Suddenly an ugly blue demon appeared behind her.

"What'cha lookin' at?" he asked her, scaring the living daylights out of her, as well as the oxygen out of her lungs, as she screamed. He picked her up by the neck and carried her out in front of the car.

"How's about a negotiation?" He asked the group. Kurama was shocked to find Naomi there, but everybody else just looked angry. "You get him, Yusuke!" Botan yelled from rather far away; she ran to hide. Yusuke just smirked and said, "yeah, whatever." And the fight commences.

Kurama lunged at the demon with his rose whip, and Hiei with his katana. Yusuke aimed his spirit gun, ready to fire. Kuwabara still didn't really know what was going on, so he just stood there looking useless. The demon holding Naomi jumped to avoid the attacks, but the rose whip managed to scar him up a bit. Meanwhile, Naomi was slowly suffocating. She managed to get in a good kick to his stomach though, and he threw her to the ground. Botan immediately ran up to her and picked her up, dragging her over to her hiding place.

Kuwabara, realizing what was going on, took out his spirit sword. Yusuke lunged forward, and started fighting hand to hand. Altogether, the combination of attacks from all sides overwhelmed the demon, and he collapsed, having been cut in half by Hiei. Kurama rushed forward and asked Naomi if she was alright. She nodded, still out of breath.

Boring stuff happened and the team ended up taking Naomi to see Koenma. He simply looked at her and said, "She'll do." "I'll do what?" She asked bewilderedly. "Really?" Yusuke asks. "Really what?" She asked, still confused. "Yes," Koenma stated. "Great!" Kuwabara shouted. Naomi was still utterly confused. Kurama held his hand out to her. "Welcome to team Uremeshi. That is, if you want to join, Miss Takimura." She looked at his hand, and, after careful consideration, finally decided to shake it. "Sure! I've never been on a team before! Who knows? It could be fun." She smiled. Kurama smiled. Hiei didn't. Kuwabara was shouting like an idiot, and Yusuke smirked. Congrats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you it sucked. I've already finished this story, so it will update pretty quickly. You won't be so fortunate in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Di Gi Charrat. Just for the record.**

Recap:

Boring stuff happened and the team ended up taking Naomi to see Koenma. He simply looked at her and said, "She'll do." "I'll do what?" She asked bewilderedly. "Really?" Yusuke asks. "Really what?" She asked, still confused. "Yes," Koenma stated. "Great!" Kuwabara shouted. Naomi was still utterly confused. Kurama held his hand out to her. "Welcome to team Uremeshi. That is, if you want to join, Miss Takimura." She looked at his hand, and, after careful consideration, finally decided to shake it. "Sure! I've never been on a team before! Who knows? It could be fun." She smiled. Kurama smiled. Hiei didn't. Kuwabara was shouting like an idiot, and Yusuke smirked. Congrats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Naomi stayed in the guest bedroom of Kurama's house, not having gotten back before midnight. Fortunately she had left a message on her parent's answering machine telling them that she may be spending the night at a friend's house. Her parents simply adored the idea of her having friends.

She woke up, as usual, slipped on her hat, and put on a plain t-shirt and a light blue skirt that reached down to her knees. As she walked down stairs, she became uncomfortably aware that Yusuke was staring at her. "What?" She asked him, reaching the bottom and stifling a yawn. He answered, "Why're you wearing a skirt? You can't train in that." "Train?" She asked him, surprised. "Yeah. We're fighting in a tournament in a month. We have to train." She blushed. "But… I can't fight!" "Don't worry. They're just demons. You don't have to worry about them." "That's not what I mean! I mean… I can't fight. I don't know how!" Yusuke simply stared at her for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess we'll have to train harder than I thought. Now go put on some pants." She blushed even more, and shook her head ferociously. "Come on!" "No. I don't want to wear pants." "Why not?" "Because." "Stop acting so weird. And don't you ever take that hat off?" Kuwabara asked her, appearing behind Yusuke. He strode forward, making an attempt to pull her hat off. "No!" Naomi quickly put her arms over her head, stopping them from taking her hat off. "Whoa, okay, whatever," Kuwabara said, backing off. She sighed and put her arms down. Immediately, he quickly snatched the hat off. Naomi squeaked and put her arms back up, protecting something the others couldn't see on her head. Yusuke pushed her from behind. She put her hands forward to stop herself from falling, and then closed her eyes. _No, no, no, no, no. _ Silence. She hesitantly opened one eye and looked around. Everybody in the room was staring at her. She opened both eyes and sat down on her knees. She closed her eyes again and looked down, about to start crying. _No, no, no!_ "Naomi?" Kurama asked hesitantly. She got up and ran back to her room, crying. Before she got to the stairs she heard Yusuke say, "Well, now we know why she doesn't want to wear pants," And Kuwabara asked stupidly, "What? Why?"

Sitting in front of the dresser in her new room, apparently for a whole week, she looked in the mirror at her tear stained face. _They saw. They saw!_ She glared back at her orange cat ears. _Why did they have to see?_ It was her special secret. Her parents never talked about it, they didn't really care. But everybody else did. That was why she had started wearing that hat. She even managed to get special permission to wear it in school. A knock on the door woke Naomi from her memories. Kurama's voice called, "Miss Naomi? May I come in?" She rushed to her bed and pulled the covers over her ears just before he opened the door and sat down next to her.

"Its okay, Naomi. It's really not that big a deal." She turned her head the other direction, not buying it for an instant. "You know, Hiei has a third eye," he went on. She turned to face him again. "Really?" "Really. Now why don't you change into some pants and we can start training?" She nodded, and he left to let her change.

She slowly came back down the stairs, staring at her feet. Suddenly Kuwabara shouted, "Wow, a tail too? That's so cute!" She quickly looked up at him, blushing ferociously. Yusuke explained, "Don't mind him. He has a thing for cats." She smiled a little and started purring, her tail wagging slightly.

She sat down on the couch between Kurama and Yusuke. "Okay. I guess we have to start with lessons, which puts us a little behind schedule," Yusuke began. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "No problem. First, you need to choose a weapon. We've got swords, knives, I think a scythe, and some big-ass sticks." She giggled a little at his last option, and then decided to go for the knives. Yusuke and Botan went out to the back of the house to find her new weapons. "Were you really going to give her my scythe?" Botan asked Yusuke. "It's not really important. She didn't choose it anyway." A loud _thump _and a few minutes later, Botan came back with two beautiful knives, as well as two very versatile straps, so they can be hidden pretty much anywhere. Each blade was made of pure steel, sharpened to perfection. The handles were made of ebony wrapped carefully in black leather. Carefully testing the edge, Naomi found that they were in fact double edged daggers. By far the finest feature of the daggers was the triquetra symbol on the blade, just beneath the hilt.

"Now, don't go using these during your lessons. They are very dangerous and only to be used in genuine battle," Botan cautioned her as she gingerly sheathed the knives. She handed Naomi a set of iron practice knives for her lessons. "Who'll be teaching me?" She asked Yusuke. "Hiei." She groaned, and everybody (Except of course, Hiei) laughed.

Naomi spent the next three miserable weeks waking up before dawn and going to bed well after midnight, exhausted from her intense training sessions with Hiei. Finally, on the first day of the fourth week, when she set out before dawn to practice with her knives, Hiei stopped her in the kitchen. She took one look at his face and went straight back to bed: lessons were over. About four hours later, she woke up for real and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was overjoyed to see her, as they haven't caught even a glimpse of you over the past weeks. She smiled at them and ate her cereal, knowing the real challenge had only just begun. It was time to start training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, exciting. Anyway, just to clarify, Naomi has a bit of a crush on Kurama that has been slowly developing since she met him. Thought I'd tell you, seeing as I don't plan on really adding anything to this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Di Gi Charrat. Just for the record.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First thing after breakfast training, starting off with Naomi against Kuwabara. "I can't fight _her_! She's a _girl_!" "So glad you noticed," she grumbled. "Go on, Kuwabara. You know this isn't really fighting. We're only training," shouted Yusuke from his battle with Kurama. "Okay," he grumbled, "but I'm going easy on you." "Don't. I won't be," She warned him as she lunged, daggers ready. "Hey, I wasn't ready yet!" "Too bad!" He finally got out his Spirit Sword and the battle was on for real. This time he lunged at her, and she caught his sword between her two daggers. With a quick movement, she threw his sword out of the way and went straight for his neck. He ducked just in time, but hesitated before punching her in the stomach. Taking advantage of the hesitation, she did a, well, cat-like flip over him and kicked him hard, on his back. When he got up, they both lunged and their weapons were caught in a gridlock. She moved her face right up in front of his and whispered, "Hiss," before kneeing him in the stomach and stopping her foot right on top of his neck. "I win."

Next was Naomi against Yusuke. "You may have been able to beat Kuwabara," he warned her, "but that's really not saying much." "Whatever," she told him. He aimed his Spirit Gun at her, but she deflected it with her daggers and jumped up, kicking him in the face. He smiled and wiped the blood off his chin, and then bombarded her with a thousand super-fast punches. She dodged these easily, and managed to grab his knee before he could kick her. She flipped him over onto the dirt and jumped into the nearest tree, sticking her tongue out at him. He fired his Spirit Gun at the branch, but she jumped off, kicked him with both feet in the chest, and held your daggers up to his neck. "I win again!" "You're getting better," he told her. "Thanks!" She smiled sweetly at him.

Next up to fight Naomi was Kurama, and he didn't plan to underestimate her. Before either of them had time to say anything, Kurama got out his rose whip and flung it at her. She jumped up, managing to avoid getting snagged around her middle, but he got her feet tied up. She quickly cut the whip with her daggers, and jumped out of the way before he had time to try again. He kept trying to catch her as she jumped higher and higher into the trees. Finally she ran out of tree branches and had to jump across to another tree. Right in the middle of her jump, the rose whip managed to snag her around the middle. Unfortunately, he also caught her arms, which he hadn't planned to do. With no way to regain her balance, Naomi began to plummet. By now she was about 20 feet up, and there was no way she could survive the fall unless something happened SOON.

Without the use of her hands, there was no way for her to land upright. She realized this in an instant and did the only thing she really could do: scream. As soon as they heard the scream Yusuke and Hiei stopped fighting. They looked around for her, but by the time they saw her, there was nothing they could do.

Kurama knew that if he tried to catch her, the thorns on his whip would seriously tear her up. So he only had one option: reverse the growth of the whip. That seemed to be going rather well, but Kurama's depth perception was a little off. About 4 seconds after he started undoing the growth of the rose whip, it was too late. He gave that up and in an instant, managed to catch you, hoping that he withdrew the whip enough to stop any serious damage. And he almost did. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed over to help Kurama pull the whip off of Naomi. She was still conscious, just barely, and she groaned sharply as each thorn came out. Finally the last one was gone.

Kurama looked at her guiltily and worriedly. By the look on his face she could tell she was pretty bloodied up. Unfortunately she didn't have time to tell him it was okay because just then, she fainted. Kurama carried her inside as the others went to get her some medical help. Setting her down on his bed so as not to stain hers, Kurama pulled her shirt up just enough so that he could clean her wounds. She woke up the instant he started to clean them. Noticing this, he stopped. "Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly, "I thought I should get an early start on cleaning you up a bit before the wounds get infected." Naomi smiled. "Thanks. You know, it's really my fault. I knew my jump was a little late." He shook his head. "Don't waste your energy." "Kurama, I'd waste my energy any day…" She winced, and things started to get dark again. "For… you." "Don't be silly. I'm hardly worth dying over." She laughed a little, and took him by the chin, pulling his face closer to hers. "You're the one who's… being silly… Kurama…"

She felt his lips brush against hers. Suddenly, she had just a little more energy. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, just before she totally blacked out. Again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, not changing it, even though the last part is a little 'um'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Di Gi Charrat. Just for the record.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darkness... Silence... But something's different. Something's happening, somewhere... where? It feels like... I'm not really here... Not really... real. There's no good way to describe it. Like, I'm still me, only I don't exist. Like I'm watching myself, only I'm not me. I guess you could say, there's another me, and I'm not the real one. Suddenly, there's a light in the distance. It feels like it should be warm, but now it's cold. It's flickering-I think it may be a flame. I try to walk towards it, but it never seems to get any closer. Now I can hear voices. "No! Don't wake her up!" Kurama? Kurama, where are you? "But if she doesn't wake up soon-" That's... Yusuke? "I know. We may have to drop out of the tournament. But she needs to rest! I'm worried too..." Footsteps, and the sound of a closing door._

Naomi opened her eyes slowly to find two amazingly green ones staring worriedly back. As she regained her focus, she realized that it was Kurama, watching over her. "Kurama?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she was really awake yet. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Kurama asked her concerned, but hurriedly. "All things considered," she said as she sat up with a moan, "pretty good. Why? How long was I asleep?" He looked off to the side, as if trying to avoid giving an answer. "About a week." "A week! But… what about the tournament? We didn't drop out, did we?" She dropped her legs over the side of the bed. "No," he assured her, "but you shouldn't be so active! Give your legs some time to wake up…"

She jumped off of the bed and smiled mischievously at him. "Don't forget, I'm a cat. Balance is my specialty." He smiled and said, "How could I forget?" She stretched a little and asked, "How much time do we have?" "The first battle is tomorrow morning." "Well, I'd better pack then!" Naomi walked out the door, stretching, and yawned hugely. Unfortunately, she was pushed right back through the door when she was bombarded with hugs from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. "Guys," she yelled from under the pile, "I may be able to survive a twenty foot fall, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't make me invincible!" They all struggled to get off of her, murmuring apologies while trying to help her up. Noticing that they all looked rather abashed, she couldn't help but laugh. They looked at her, surprised, but she just smiled evilly at them, before pouncing them. "Yo guys!" She shouted at them before running off to her room to pack, leaving them standing in the hall, dumbfounded.

Later that night, when everyone was packed and fed, Botan called everyone together. Outside, she opened a portal to the Dark Tournament. Walking through the portal, Naomi couldn't help but wonder what the place would look like. Her question was soon answered as she walked out the other side. She was standing in front of what looked like a huge stadium, with large open double doors all around it. Demons of all sorts, sizes, and colors were swarming around the entrances. Right next to the stadium was a huge hotel. She assumed that was where they'd be staying.

Up on the 15th floor, she found the suite of rooms that were reserved for the team. She selected a room right next to Kurama's and right across from Yusuke's. Just as she finished unpacking the last of her things, the intercom came on announcing the teams, as well as tomorrow's matches.

"This year's five teams include Team Uremeshi, Team Hokkaido, Team Aichi, Team Kagoshima, and Team Fukuoka. Tomorrow's match will be between Teams Fukuoka and Uremeshi. Members of these teams, please report to the arena tomorrow at noon."

The next morning at noon Naomi dragged herself over to the arena, dressed in jeans and a loose white T-shirt. Each team got a bench on either side of the arena, so she sat down between Kurama and Hiei. It wasn't all that bad: on the other side of Kurama was Kuwabara. She yawned and commented, "God, I'm so sleepy." Yusuke gave her a funny look. "How can you still be sleepy? It's already noon!" "Hey, I'm usually asleep until one. I find it hard to sleep before two in the morning." Kuwabara stood up; the first match was between him and some guy called Inoue; and said "It figures. After all, cats are nocturnal."

Kuwabara and Inoue were facing each other in the arena. The (neko) announcer yelled "Begin!" and the fight was on. Inoue was fighting with a metal staff, and Kuwabara took out his spirit sword.

ahem I cannot write battle scenes. I'm really more of a romance/adventure writer. SO, if somebody could write a few fight scenes for me, I'd be more than happy to use them, and perhaps thank them in some way… perhaps in a future quiz/story… Anyways, Kuwabara gets beat up, wins, and nobody dies. Onwards with the story.

Just as Kuwabara was finishing his battle with Inoue, the Staff Master, Naomi was totally zonking out. Seeing as she was half asleep already, all of her shame was pretty much out the window. She rested her head on Kurama's shoulder with a sigh. "So much for my special day," she muttered quietly. Kurama didn't hear her. Yusuke was walking towards the arena for his battle with Murakami, the Karate Master, and Kuwabara was walking back to the bench, giving Kurama a nasty look. He was obviously jealous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. This one I actually like. Aside from my inability to write battle scenes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Naruto.**

Replay:

Just as Kuwabara was finishing his battle with Inoue, the Staff Master, Naomi was totally zonking out. Seeing as she was half asleep already, all of her shame was pretty much out the window. She rested her head on Kurama's shoulder with a sigh. "So much for my special day," she muttered quietly. Kurama didn't hear her. Yusuke was walking towards the arena for his battle with Murakami, the Karate Master, and Kuwabara was walking back to the bench, giving Kurama a nasty look. He was obviously jealous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Naomi," Kurama began hesitantly and a little uncomfortably (for Kuwabara's benefit). She opened one eye to look at him. "Hm?" "You're leaning on me." She opened both eyes and blinked twice, but didn't lift her head. Yusuke's battle was now well underway. She closed her eyes again, and said disparagingly, "Well you don't expect me to lean on Hiei, do you?" He laughed lightly, trying not to disturb you. "True. I can't say I blame you." "Hey Kurama?" She asked innocently. "What?" "Why's Yusuke moving so slow? He probably doesn't even notice he's losing." "Huh?" He looked up at the fight, and for the first time noticed that Yusuke was on the defensive. "You're right. I hadn't noticed." "Noticed what?" Kuwabara asked, confused. He'd thought Yusuke was winning. Hiei just laughed once, a little "hn," and said, "You baka. Can't you tell? He's on the defensive. He's holding back." Kuwabara looked again, this time noticing it. "Hey Uremeshi," he shouted to Yusuke, "Quit holding back you idiot!" Yusuke yelled back, "What did you call me?" "I called you an idiot, idiot! You're losing! Quit holding back you loser!" In a rage, Yusuke punched his opponent out of the ring with one hand, glaring at Kuwabara. "And the win goes to Team Uremeshi," Shouted the announcer. Yusuke stomped up to Kuwabara and they started arguing like idiots.

Naomi got up and stretched her arms a little. She was up next. She stretched to each side, a little comically, before walking up onto the raised arena. "Ah. I feel better now. Now it's time for some fun." The announcer girl saw her and began to get a little excited. "Next up for team Uremeshi is their new member, Miss Takimura! She'll be going up against Team Fukuoka's leader, Fukuoka himself, the Ninja Master! Now, I don't usually pick sides, but I must say I'm rooting for my cousin out there!" Naomi flashed a cute smile and a peace sign before facing her opponent.

Fukuoka was dressed as a stereotypical ninja, so that only his eyes appeared through the cloth covering his head. "Well, this should be fun," she commented quietly. "Fun?" Fukuoka asked her. "You truly are a neko no baka. You're hardly awake and you think battling me will be fun?"

She just smiled and nodded. The moment the announcer shouted "Begin!" Fukuoka started throwing shuriken at her. She jumped and spun, landing gracefully on his head. Leaning over she said, "Too slow. Try again!" "Big mistake," he said to himself. He thrust a knife across her legs, but she jumped off of him before he could hit her. Waiting for her was another knife. She ducked only to find another knife flying towards her. She was prepared for something like this. She kept jumping, ducking, and twisting, doing all sorts of gymnastics across the arena. He paused for a moment, frustrated.

"I know how you Ninja work. You're constantly setting up traps and leading your opponent into them. But I'm prepared: you can't trick me. I'm really rather disappointed. You're not very much fun." "You want fun?" he scoffed at her. "I'll give you fun." He pulled out a strange looking knife, and with a wrist movement it opened up into a huge black shuriken. He smirked. "I know what that is," She said, surprised. "That's a shadow blade. Or is it a demon shuriken? No, I remember. It's a Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows." "I'm impressed. You know your Ninjitsu Weapons. Yes, this is the legendary Demon Wind Shuriken." He moved his hands to reveal three more: He had four huge shuriken.

He threw one at her and she jumped. Instantly another one was coming straight at her. She managed to duck just in time, but another shuriken was coming at her. Naomi jump-rolled over that one so she could avoid the last one he threw at her. "That was fun," she said, "But I think we should finish this up." Now she was directly in front of him, holding her knives, which she got from sheathes on her legs as she rolled. He smirked. "If you liked that, you'll love this." She turned around to find that the shuriken boomeranged and were coming back at her. Fukuoka disappeared, but she knew where he was. She jumped up and used her hand and feet to spring up from one shuriken to the next until she was right in front of Fukuoka again. "Boo." She caught him off guard and they both fell to the ground.

They were facing off again. Suddenly a dozen blades were speeding towards her: Fukuoka had hidden Kunai. After the storm of Kunai was over, Naomi was left standing with a Kunai between each of her fingers and palms: she had caught all ten. He smirked even more. "I win. You have nothing left to catch with." He threw two more Kunai at her. She caught one in her mouth, but the other was aimed straight for her heart. She moved slightly to the side and caught the last one with her tail. Fed up with the fight, she hit him out of the ring with a flying side kick to the chest. Needless to say, Naomi won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's been so long! Though I don't really remember why I didn't update earlier… Anyways, next one's funny! .


End file.
